Financial institutions provide a variety of services to customers. Example services include banking accounts, loans, mortgages, brokerage accounts, etc. When a customer applies for a financial service, the customer typically meets face to face with a financial services employee and may need to fill out one or more forms.
Forms that a customer may need to fill out for a financial service typically require the customer to enter personal information such as name, address, date of birth, information about financial assets the customer may have, etc. The customer may also be required to provide confidential information such as a social security number and a personal identification number (PIN). When providing the personal information, the customer may have privacy concerns and may not want the personal information to be seen by others.